Luigi's Death Stare
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: Mario and Luigi are out racing one day when Luigi gets hit by a banana peel and starts acting strangely. Mario is determined to find out what's wrong with his brother, but when he does find out, Mario finds his whole world turned upside-down. Rated T for implied stabbing and mension of blood
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so flame if you want but I won't care. All the characters are owned by Nintendo.**

Mario sat on the edge of his bed playing Animal Crossing on his DS.

"There! That's the very last flower," he said putting the last flower in place. "What shall I do now?"

He sat there, thinking about what to do next.

"I'm so bored!" he announced suddenly.

"What's up Big Bro?" Luigi asked poking his head round the door having heard Mario declare his boredom.

Mario sighed. "I'm just really bored," he said.

"Well, we're going to go racing, do you want to join?" Luigi asked.

Mario chucked his DS onto the bed beside him and jumped to his feet. "Do I?!" he exclaimed.

Mario sat in his bright red cart at the starting line. He streached his arms and grinned at his brother who was next to him. Luigi had gone for the green moterbike because he wanted to feel cool.

A lackitu hovered at the start line with a black and white checked flag.

"On your marks," the lackitu said.

The engines remmed and roared.

"Get set,"

Luigi looked at his brother and winked. Mario of course knew that this meant 'Good luck Bro!'

"GO!"

The engines exploded into action. Yoshi roared right to the front, closely followed by Peach. Luigi was in third and Mario was right behind. Mario was determined to beat his brother. It was very close, Mario very nearly overtook him at one point but Luigi used a mushroom and sped away.

After about ten minutes, Mario got a banana peel and threw it at Luigi. It hit him right on the head. Mario cheered and drove up next to him while he was stunned. Luigi hit the side of Mario's cart with his bike. Mario wasn't suprised by this action, I mean, it's Mario Kart; the one rule is: there are no rules. But it was the _look_ that Luigi gave Mario, that suprised him. Luigi stared at him, an evil stare that sent shivers down Mario's spine. Mario backed up, terrifyed.

What Mario didn't know was that inside the banana peel that he had thrown was a strange and special powder and when it hit Luigi, he felt weird and tingly inside, and in only a couple of minutes, he had changed.

Mario decided to give Luigi the benefit of the doubt. _Maybe he just got over-competitve or something. _He thought _After all, it was just a stare._

"Good race eh Luigi?" he said once they got back home after the race. (Peach had won by the way)

"Yes," Luigi said sophisticatedly.

Mario was a little suprised at his sudden poshness.

"Well I'm going to go to bed now, Mario," he said and started to walk out of the room.

"But it's only seven-" Mario started. The door slammed.

"-o'clock." he finished.

_Luigi sure is acting strangely. _Mario thought.

He decided to play Super Mario Galaxy 2 whilst eating popcorn untill 10:30 then go to bed.

Mario woke up the next day, rubbed his eyes and got up. He went to go and see Luigi. He was intrigued to know whether his brother was still acting strangely. He opened the door to his brother's room, and there he saw Luigi, standing in front of the mirror, wearing a suit. He straightened his emerald-green tie. Mario was stunned, Luigi _always_ wore overalls, just like Mario, so that they matched (I mean they are _twins_!)

"Luigi? What's with the posh suit?" he asked.

"Oh, good morning Mario," Luigi said taking off his hat and hanging it on a peg. "Well I have to rush, I'm going to the casino."

"Casino? _You_ gamble?" Mario said suprised.

_He's deliberately avoiding the question. _Mario thought. _And going gambling is pretty weird too, he never gambles, he says it's evil. _Mario was very mystifyed.

Luigi said goodbye and left.

"I've gotta go tell someone about Luigi's weird behavior," Mario said once Luigi had left. Then he said: "Who am I talking to?"

Mario went to go and visit Princess Peach in her castle.

Standing outside Peach's castle was Toad.

"Hey Mario!" Toad said.

"Hiya Toad, is Peach in?" Mario asked.

"Yep, head on through," Toad replied and Mario walked in.

There he saw Peach talking to one of the Toads.

"...so then _I_ said, 'You kidnap me every week, why do you _think_ I hate you?'" Peach said. Suddenly, she saw Mario.

"Oh, hi Mario!" Peach said.

"Heya Peach, listen, I've got a problem," Mario said.

Peach put her head on one side. "What's that? Is it Bowser again? I swear he-"

"It's not Bowser," Mario interupted. "It's Luigi."

"Luigi?" Peach enquired.

"Yeah, I think something's wrong with him," Mario replied.

"Why do you say that?" Peach asked.

"Well... he's wearing a suit."

Peach blinked. "A suit? That's it?"

"Well he's acting really weirdly too, he talks all posh, and he went gambling just now and he just dosen't seem himself _and_ he glared at me in racing."

Peach was going to say something clichéd about Luigi wanting to be his own person but she was interrupted.

The Toad from outside burst into the room.

"Mario! Peach! Luigi has killed Toadsworth and is heading this way!" he yelled.

Mario looked at him. Then he suddenly snapped: "Toad, what have I told you about pulling pranks! It's not April Fools day!"

"IT'S TRUE!" Toad screamed.

Suddenly, Luigi burst through the door. He had an evil glare in his eye and a blood-stained dagger in his left hand.

"There you are _brother_," he spat. "I've been searching for you."

Mario's mouth dropped open. "Lu-Luigi?!" he stuttered.

"You may have heard that I killed Toadsworth," he continued. Luigi wiped the dagger clean on his sleeve.

"Peach, run," Mario said realising what danger they were in.

"But what about you?" she asked worridly.

"I'll be fine. Just remember... I love you," Mario replied.

Peach ran out of the room, not wanting to know what would happen next. Peach knew that Mario loved his brother and would never hurt him, so she could imagine that this was going to end badly.

"So, you've saved your little lady friend," Luigi said sounding menacing.

"Luigi, what are you doing? This isn't like you at all, what happened?" Mario asked.

Luigi ignored the question, he had no memory of being good.

"I could kill you right now Mario," Luigi said suddenly.

Peach gasped having heard this and couln't resist peeking through the window to see what was going on.

"No! You wouldn't! I'm your brother!" Mario cried. He was trembling all over.

Luigi began to circle around Mario.

"I could kill you Mario," he said. "I really could."

Mario turned this way and that, feeling like he was being hunted.

Suddenly, Luigi stopped circling around Mario and took a step back.

"I _could_ kill you," he said. "But then my fun would be over all at once. I'll go for now but I will be back for you one day Mario!"

Luigi turned and walked away, laughing menacingly as he went.

Mario was still trembling. Peach came back into the room and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

Mario looked at her, they both knew, he was anything but.


	2. The big vote!

**Hi everyone!**

**So as most of you won't know, the story I wrote a while ago, Luigi's Death Stare was intended to end on a cliff-hanger. But so many of you want an ending to it that I feel like I have to oblige. But the problem is, this story could go so many ways and I don't know which path to take. So I've decided that I'm going to let you decide! The choices are:**

**Sad ending**

**Cheesy ending**

**Weird ending that makes no sense**

**Or boring ending**

**I haven't put what the endings are because that would be SPOILERS! So this is how you vote. Post a review to this chapter or the previous one saying which ending you would like. It has to be one of the endings above other wise it doesn't count. I will reveal the winner of the draw on Wednesday 20****th****August (England time) however; it will take a few days to write the chosen ending, so I cannot put a particular date for when that will go up. In the event of a tie, both endings that have tied will be published as a sort of alternate ending type thing.**

**Thanks for reading my Fanfiction; it means a lot to me.**

**Signed**

**Lil' Fizz.**


	3. The votes are in!

**THE VOTES ARE IN!**

**Hi everyone, now before I announce the winner of the draw I would just like to say thank you to a couple of people. Obviously you can skip this bit if you like but I'm writing it anyway.**

**Firstly, I'd like to say thank you to Ed-boi and Guest for telling me to do a chapter 2 even though I didn't want to at first.**

**I'd also like to thank my technology teacher Mr Saunders for being the only teacher I was brave enough to tell my ideas to and for saying that they were great even when they were a bit crazy.**

**I'd like to thanks my family especially my sister for not judging me or my sanity even after they had read my stories.**

**And most of all, I would like to thank you guys, my readers. For reading and enjoying my stories and commenting your opinions. You don't know how much it means to me. I would never think that I was even half as good as some of the writers on this site but the fact that some of you ****_do_**** think that is amazing.**

**Sorry that was so corny but I had to get that out. Now without further to do, the winner of the vote and the chosen ending that I will be writing sometime this week is…**

**_Drum roll_**

**CHEESY ENDING!**

**_Cheering and clapping and stuff_**

**Thanks a lot guys! This choice was one of my least favourites, I was hoping for weird ending or boring ending but I won't complain. I said I'd let you vote so I have and the cheesy ending will be uploaded sometime this week. Thank god you guys didn't pick sad ending. I hate fiction making me upset because it seems like a weird concept but if I had to ****_write_**** it, that would be torture.**

**Thank you for voting and if you want to find out what the other endings are, drop me a PM and if you're persuasive enough, I might post one of the other endings.**

**Till next time**

**Lil' Fizz**


	4. Chapter 2

Mario stayed in Peach's castle that night. He was too afraid to go back to his own house. He was in a pink bed in one of the guest rooms which (naturally) was bright pink. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Mario said. He was wide awake and had been for most of the night.

Peach entered the room with a breakfast tray. She set it on the bed and sat down next to it.

"Morning," she said. "Sleep well?"

"What do you think?" Mario replied sitting up and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

On the breakfast tray was a newspaper. Mario saw the word 'Yoshi' so out of interest he picked up newspaper and read it. This is what it said:

_Mystery Murderer strikes_

_A dinosaur named Yoshi was found dead this morning Detectives are saying it was definitely a murder but are yet to work out who the murderer is._

_I bet I can guess _Mario thought.

_The murderer left a note saying '_I've had my fun, now time to get serious. I'm coming for you next brother, watch your back._' Could this be a clue? Detectives are urging anyone who has any idea who the murderer could be to contact the police immediately._

Mario put down the newspaper. He couldn't bear to read anymore.

"Terrible isn't it," Peach said. "About Yoshi."

Mario nodded. He'd known Yoshi since he was a baby, he was like family. Mario felt terrible that he hadn't been able to save him.

"So, what are you going to do?" Peach said.

Mario sighed. "I don't know, Peach," he said.

"Well you have to do _something_, he's coming for _you _next," Peach said.

Mario looked at the bed covers, then at the wall, avoiding eye contact.

"What _can_ I do?" he said. "I can't kill him, I know I should but I just can't. He's my brother."

"Are you gonna tell the police?" Peach asked.

Mario shook his head. "I can't. It's not his fault, I know it's not. I think he's had a spell put on him, by Kamek probably. The police wouldn't understand though," he said.

"But if you won't stop him and no-one else will then-"

"Can we just _shut up_ about Luigi now? I'm stressed enough as it is!" Mario shouted.

"Sorry, Mario," Peach said. Suddenly, she thought of something. "Mario, you'd like your house back wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, but Luigi's there, I'd hate to face him again," Mario replied.

"Luigi has a mansion, right?" Peach enquired.

Mario nodded.

"Well don't you think that now Luigi's… well, you know, he'll want to stay in a place more sinister?" Peach continued.

"Maybe," Mario mused. "I don't know if I want to risk it though."

"Well you'll have to get you're house back eventually," Peach said. "I'll come if you like."

Mario nodded. "OK," he said. "I'll do it."

Mario, Peach and Toad stood outside Mario's house. Toad was petrified out of his mind. He was trembling and whining because Mario had pretty much forced him to come. Partly so that he was safe from Luigi but mostly because Mario wanted backup. Mario was almost as scared as Toad but he was trying not to show it. He had to be brave. Peach wasn't as scared as the others. She was pretty sure her prediction was correct and that Luigi was in his Mansion right now but still, she couldn't help but be a little nervous.

Mario put the key in the lock and turned it slowly, silently. He placed his had on the doorknob, took a deep breath and pushed it open.

The house was silent. It was dark too. Toad went to turn the light on but Mario stopped him. _Luigi could be anywhere_ he thought. _He can't know we're here._

They wandered through the house silently as a three.

"Luigi could be hiding anywhere, waiting for us," Mario whispered.

"Then why can't we just go home?" Toad whined.

But to Mario, this was home. If he couldn't live here, he'd feel like a lost soul. He wasn't about to lose his house to a crazy, psycho murderer.

There was a loud smash behind them.

Mario and Peach turned around and saw that Toad had just knocked a pot plant off accidently.

"Sorry," Toad whispered.

"You're paying for it," Mario whispered back.

Harsh I know but when Mario was scared he tended to be a bit snappy.

Mario crept up the stairs and gestured at the others to follow him. He entered his bedroom, looked around nervously and sighed with relief when he realized it was empty. He flicked the light on and sat on the edge of the bottom bunk bed.

"I think we can safely say that Luigi's not here," Mario said.

Toad sighed with relief and sat on the floor for no apparent reason.

"Thanks, Peach," Mario continued. "For persuading me to come here."

Peach smiled but before she could reply, they heard the front door open and someone come in.

Mario's heart sank. He knew who that was. The only person other than him who had a key to the front door was Luigi.

"It's Luigi! Everyone hide!" Mario whispered.

Mario and Luigi's room was _extremely_ small so there weren't that many hiding places but Peach hid behind the door and Toad hid behind the curtain. The only place Mario could find to hide was under the covers in the bottom bunk. He knew he was painfully visible but he daren't come out. He heard Luigi come up the stairs muttering to himself. Mario's heart was beating so loudly, he was sure that someone could hear it. Luigi entered the room and the 10 seconds of silence was pure torture. Luigi walked over to the bed and lifted the covers. Mario looked up at his little brother; he had never been more terrified in his life.

"What are you doing in my house?" Luigi demanded.

"I…I'm sorry, I… I just…" Mario stuttered, unable to get a sentence out.

"Don't worry brother, it just so happens, I've been looking for you," Luigi said.

Mario couldn't speak.

Luigi took out a dagger and Mario saw his pale blue eyes flash red. He knew what was coming next.

Mario screamed. Peach ran out of her hiding place shouting: "No! Don't hurt him!"

Mario curled up into a ball. He had been hoping that Peach would stay hidden so that she wouldn't get hurt. Now there was only one thing he could do. It had no chance of working, but it was Mario's only hope.

"Luigi, please stop this," he said. "This isn't you, I know it's not. I don't believe you're evil. But you need to stop acting like this. I love you, more than anyone else in the world but if you don't stop I don't know what I'm going to do. The whole of The Mushroom Kingdom wants me to kill you but I just can't, you're my brother. I know that saying this isn't going to change anything, but please Luigi you need to know this, the real Luigi. Not the crazy psycho murderer, the adorable coward. The green thunder or whatever you like to call yourself. The amazing back flipper, the Daisy mad, the ghost hater but most of all you're my brother. And I don't know what I'd do without you."

Luigi stopped. He blinked and his red eyes turned blue again. He dropped the dagger on the floor. "Really?" he said. "Is that really what you think of me?"

"Of course it is!" Mario replied.

Mario had never been so happy in his entire life, the spell was broken, Luigi was good again.

"Even after I killed Toadsworth and Yoshi?" Luigi enquired. "I feel terrible about that."

"That wasn't your fault!" Mario said. "I knew it wasn't. I know you too well Luigi and I knew you would never hurt anyone, especially not our friends."

"So, how did you turn evil?" Peach asked.

"Well, I _think_ that there was something strange up with that banana peel you threw at me in racing yesterday," Luigi said. "I felt weird and woozy for a bit, and then suddenly, there was a voice in my head. It's hard to explain but it was kinda like I had split personality disorder. The voice in my head started to control my thoughts and my actions, my personality, even my voice! It was so strong, there was no way I could compete, I had no choice but to watch the destruction that it caused."

"But that speech I gave broke the spell," Mario finished.

Luigi wiped his eyes. Mario suddenly threw his arms around Luigi and hugged him.

A tear ran down Mario's cheek. "Never do that again," he said.

"I won't" Luigi replied.

"Well thank god that's over even if it had the cheesiest solution ever," Luigi said. He rubbed his face. "I don't think I'll ever be able to eat a banana again after that."

"Me neither," Mario replied. "Or go racing."

"I don't know about that," Luigi said. "I love racing; in fact, I fancy a race right now."

"OK, I guess but no banana peels?" Mario said.

"I promise," Luigi replied.

"Oh, and Luigi?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a ghost behind you!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Mario burst out laughing. There wasn't a ghost; he was testing to see if the spell really had broken.

"Let's go then," Mario said and the three of them headed out the door.

"Wait!" a voice from behind the curtain said. Toad ran out looking angry. "You almost accidently left me behind!"

"I wouldn't say accidently!" Mario replied laughing.

**The vote is now closed please don't enter as your vote will not count. I've always wanted to say that!**


End file.
